Sacred Slave
by TheGoodMadame
Summary: Obito has been reunited with his missing slave Kota. Obito One-Shot


"Master!"

"Master!"

I called for him as I wandered through the densely packed forest. I don't know how I had gotten here as I only remembered going to see my master as he called then nothing. I pushed back the thoughts that he purposely abandoned me and tried to keep moving forward. He wouldn't abandon me, I was obedient and never disobeyed anything he said to me regardless how I felt about it. I needed my master to keep me stable or I would lose control of the power inside me. He was the only one that knew how to and I didn't want to hurt anyone if I lost control. I looked around and noticed I was in a new part of the forest that was thinner than where I had just come from. I could hear yelling up ahead so I quickened my pace and saw a giant hole in the ground. I jumped down into it as the yelling got louder. I started moving the rubble and saw a decapitated head looking up at with relief. I lifted some more rubble and found the rest of his body which I pieced together with my chakra strings before making hand signs and bright green light surrounds us as he heals to be good as new.

"Aren't you just a handy little bitch?" The silver haired man stood up with his scythe in his hand and jumped out of the hole. I sat down inside the hole wondering if my master really did abandon me and felt tears leaking from my eyes. I tried to stop them but I couldn't as I cried into my hands and begged my master to return to me. I didn't want to be alone in this world because I would be used as a weapon of war like I always was. I don't even know what I am or who I am, at least not anymore.

"You are a demon, you know this. Your powers rival the feared tailed beasts."

I tried to ignore my literal inner demon and jumped out of the hole. I looked up as I bumped into that silver haired guy from earlier and noticed his partner lying limp over his shoulder. I opened my arms as he was about to speak to take the body since I knew what he wanted. The same green light came from my body as I held his partner and he was engulfed in it as it healed his body. I helped his partner stand as his wounds were completely healed and looked down at the ground. Hidan put his scythe at my neck as a threat but I refused to look at him unless told to.

"Look at me, bitch." I raised my head and looked at the silver haired man obediently.

"Leader would more than likely want to meet this child Hidan." The one known as Hidan nodded and looked down towards me.

"You're coming with us." I bowed and we started walking. I didn't speak or look at them until we ventured inside a large rock, people in black cloaks with red clouds looked at us as I was being brought in. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at all of the people before being brought to a very dark room with a man that had a full face of piercings. The others left me alone as I stood there in front of this man.

"I see the rumors were lies. You did survive, Kota of Sunagakure, the fox demon." I looked away from him in shame.

"You've been gone almost ten years now, why have you suddenly awakened?" I looked up at him shock. Has it really been that long? I thought I had just seen my master two days ago.

"I-I don't know, it could have to do with my seal breaking."

"I see, you are going to be my prisoner. You understand this don't you?" I nodded.

"No one is allowed to know who you are, but I am aware your tail and your ears are not going to stay hidden forever." He reached into his desk and pulled something out that make a little jingling sound. He showed it to me and I realized that it was my old collar that had a bell in the center of it and ribbon on either side. I tilted my head up and allowed him to fasten it around my neck and tighten it to fit just right. My fox ears and tail suddenly appeared and I looked at the one known as leader shyly.

"Do not let anyone touch you Kota, as your new master that is my first order." I bowed.

"Yes, master." He shooed me after handing me a cloak with a ring that appropriately says fox on it. I exited the room and headed to the living room where the others had stopped talking and looked at me.

"What the fuck are those ugly things?" Hidan had such a loud mouth.

"This is what Leader-sama wants me to wear."

"Perverted fuck." Hidan promptly went back to ignoring me.

"Toby thinks they look amazing! Let's play a game in my room!" I nodded and followed Tobi into his room only to be slammed up against the door by Tobi once it closed. Tobi leaned in close and whispered in my ear.

"Kota, you have returned to me." I froze as I stared at the mask. My hand shakily reached up and removed the mask from his face.

"Master.." He smirked as my hand hovered over his skin scared to touch him. He placed his hand on top of mine and placed it against his cheek. I teared up as I saw the injuries to his face and wrapped my arms around him tightly. Obito returned the hug and buried his face in my deep red hair with a sigh of content.

"You didn't...you didn't get rid of me…"

"No, I missed you more than anything Kota. You were stolen from me but I have you back." I couldn't hold back anymore and kissed my master full force on the mouth. My master returned the kiss and pushed me back towards the bed which I happily obliged.

"You're such a beautiful man Kota." I blushed as my master ripped off my shirt and yanked down my pants, freeing my tail. I've had sex with my master plenty of times before so I wasn't shy as he stared lustfully at my body. Obito climbed on top of me and forced my head to the side so he could sink his teeth into my neck which earned a quiet moan from my mouth. I clawed at Obito's back with a gasp as his other hand travels down and wraps itself around my hardening penis. I bit my lip resisting Obito's teasing as he started pumping his hand on my shaft.

"Master please god don't tease me!" Obito smirked as he took off his clothing for me to see his bulge inside his boxers. He stood in front of me and pulled out his cock to stick it in my mouth. I immediately went to work pleasing my master as I sucked and stroked his cock as he thrusted into my mouth. I stroked my own cock as he moaned out into the room.

"Get on your hands and knees Kota, I don't want to wait any longer." I nodded before shifting with my chest pressed flat on the bed and my ass up for my master. I gripped onto the bed sheets as he started pushing his cock inside me. I groaned from pain as he stretched it farther than he had before. I used my tail to pleasure my own cock as he pushed all the way in until he couldn't go any further.

I could feel lines of drool coming from the side of my mouth as he started thrusting against my prostate. I yelped out his name in pleasure as he slammed against my prostate as pushed myself up a bit so he could grip onto my hair.

"You're such a good boy my dear Kota." He grunted as I started grinding my hips back against his thrusts and moaned out for him.

"Please fuck me harder master." Obito nodded at my request and started thrusting harder and faster into my ass making it hard to keep control. I started stroking my cock in rhythm with his thrusts and could feel my own orgasm building.

"Are you getting close Kota?" Obito was panting as his thrusts started getting sloppy. A grunt escaped my mouth as I felt myself nearing that climax and found it hard to keep it in.

"I'm gonna cum Master!" Obito slapped my ass as we came in unison. I moaned loudly as he finished inside my ass and I finished all over the bed.

"I love you, Kota." Obito collapsed down next to me panting as he came down from his high.

"I love you too, Tobi." Obito looked over at me confused until I nodded over to the door where I knew the others were eavesdropping. Obito got the idea and stood up after putting boxers on and his mask, I followed suit with my own boxers and we opened the door in all of our sweaty glory. Hidan and Deidara fell forward from the door suddenly opening.

"Tobi-chan is Kota-kuns master!" They looked over at me.

"I am a slave it's true. Tobi has owned me for years." I chuckled as they looked grossed out once noticing our state of disarray.

"It's been ten years since Tobi got laid!" They sweatdropped as the door closed on them and I smirked at Obito.

"I won't be going anywhere this time, I promise." Obito took his mask off and kissed me deeply.


End file.
